The present invention relates to perforating shaped parts such as deep drawn components and/or synthetic foil sealed parts and/or textile strata with foam backing, such as used as cover, lining, sound attenuation, heat barrier, or the like, for example, in the automobile industry.
Parts of the type to which the invention pertains are known. For example, certain shaped parts are comprised of a textile material with a foamed backing on one side. The free, or open side, of this material carries, for example, a synthetic foil which is bonded thereto or otherwise applied. The synthetic foil is essentially an auxiliary medium serving as a shape giving structure so that the textile material, i.e. the fibrous material, including the foil, can, in fact, be deep drawn to ultimately obtain the desired contour of a particular part. For reasons of climate or noise attenuation or both or other functions, parts of the type to which the invention pertains should not be provided with a synthetic foil which covers a closed area. Rather, there must be "access", for example, to sound, so that sound can be absorbed by foamed material and is not be conducted away, reflected, or otherwise left unattenuated owing to the closed contour of the synthetic foil.